Yamashiro
Quotes Seasonal Quotes |SecondAnniversary2015_Note = |RainySeason2015 = 姉さま、梅雨の季節は艤装が傷みがちで困りますね。本当、もう…不幸だわ。 |RainySeason2015_EN = Nee-sama, the rainy season is such a nuisance since our outfits will rust! Really, I'm so… unfortunate. |RainySeason2015_Clip = |RainySeason2015_Note = |EarlySummer2015 = 姉さま。旅行の計画ですか？いいと思います！山城、姉さまと一緒ならどこへでも…！ |EarlySummer2015_EN = Nee-sama, a plan for a trip? I think it's wonderful! Yamashiro is fine with anywhere with you. |EarlySummer2015_Clip = |EarlySummer2015_Note = |MidSummer2015 = 扶桑姉さま、確かに少し暑いですね。私、氷小豆貰ってきます。間宮さんから。 |MidSummer2015_EN = Fusou nee-sama, I'm certain the weather is a little hot. I, got this bowl of shaved ice with red beans. From Mamiya's. |MidSummer2015_Clip = |MidSummer2015_Note = |Fall2015 = 姉さま…秋ですね。大丈夫です。山城、ずっとそばにいます。離れませんから。 |Fall2015_EN = Nee-sama...it's autumn, isn't it? It's okay. Yamashiro, will forever be at your side. I won't leave you. |Fall2015_Clip = |Fall2015_Note = |Christmas2015 = 姉さま、このターキー美味しいですね。うん？空母が一隻なんか…関係ないですね。 |Christmas2015_EN = Nee-sama, this turkey tastes incredible. Hm? That aircraft carrier is... That doesn't matter, does it? |Christmas2015_Clip = |Christmas2015_Note = Probably talking about Akagi |EndofYear2015 = 姉さま、わかりました、大掃除ですね。ふうう…こんなに砲塔に埃が…不幸だわ。 |EndofYear2015_EN = Sister, I understand, cleaning is it. Haaa... So much dust in the turret... Such misfortune... |EndofYear2015_Clip = |EndofYear2015_Note = |NewYear2016 = 姉さま、今年もどうぞよろしくお願い致します！…ん、提督？はい、よろしくです。 |NewYear2016_EN = Nee-sama, please take care of me this year!... Ah, Admiral? Sure, take care. |NewYear2016_Clip = |NewYear2016_Note = |Setsubun2016 = 姉さま。豆を食べて、投げるのですね？　えぇっと、鬼役は……あ、あの子ね。ふっふっふっふっふっふ……。 |Setsubun2016_EN = Dear sister. So I eat these beans and throw the rest, is it? And who is the demon right now... Ah, it's that child over there... Hehehehehe... |Setsubun2016_Clip = |Setsubun2016_Note = |Valentine2016 = 姉さま、この山城、チョコレートを差し上げます　提督？仕方がないですね、はい　これ　 |Valentine2016_EN = Nee-sama, Yamashiro will give you these chocolates, Admiral? Well I guess it can't be helped, here. |Valentine2016_Clip = |Valentine2016_Note = |WhiteDay2016 = 姉さま！山城、姉さまにこんなにクッキー焼いたんです！あ？何です、それ？あ… |WhiteDay2016_EN = Nee-sama! Yamashiro baked some cookies for you. Ah? What is, it? Ah… |WhiteDay2016_Clip = |WhiteDay2016_Note = She just found out that Fusou received cookies from the Admiral. |ThirdAnniversary2016 = 姉さま、姉さま。今日は特別な大切な日です。 あれ 姉さま? 提督、姉さまはどこ？ |ThirdAnniversary2016_EN = Nee-sama, Nee-sama. Today is a very special and important day. Wait, Nee-sama? Admiral, where is Nee-sama? |ThirdAnniversary2016_Clip = |ThirdAnniversary2016_Note = |RainySeason2016 = 姉様、梅雨の季節は艤装が傷みがちで困りますね。ほんと、もう…不幸だわ。 |RainySeason2016_EN = Dear sister, the rainy season is such a nuisance since it damages our equipment! Really, so....unfortunate. |RainySeason2016_Clip = |RainySeason2016_Note = From Rainy Season 2015 }} Character Appearance * Both Fusou & Yamashiro sport a hair ornament that resembles a pagoda mast as they were widely known for pagoda masts that stood 40 meters, or 130 feet, above the waterline. ** The height increased the visual spotting range by counteracting the planet's curvature, primarily for the main guns. Personality * She has a sister complex toward her older sister, Fusou. * Yamashiro is often complaining about her bad luck and being considered a faulty ship. She cares a lot about Fusou, but is dismissive of the other shipgirls and the Admiral. * While she's usually sulky and quiet, when leading battle she's surprisingly fierce, powerful, and full of authority. Might be an allusion of her service as the flagship of Nishimura Fleet. * For some reason she believes that other ships talk things behind her back for being a faulty ship. She's likely acting paranoid. * As noted in her lines, she cares more for Fusou than the admiral (even her wedding line is a polite rejection). She does open up to the admiral more as she become remodeled, albeit awkwardly. * A member of the 'Unlucky Tea Ceremonies'. Thus carries a habit to think things pessimistically. Notes * Received Kai Ni on November 20th, 2014, during the Fall 2014 Event. ** The first kanmusu to receive one without a game maintenance. ** Suffered a bugged release with issues such as not being able to re-equip her Searchlight without a refresh & her name showing up as なし under an opponent's fleet in PvP. * Remodeling her results in a class change to an Aviation Battleship. Trivia * Named after Yamashiro Province, now the southern part of Kyoto Prefecture. ** Literally means mountain castle. * Japan's first Super-Dreadnought class & the first class to be completely indigenous as opposed to the, at the time, Kongou class battlecruisers. ** Super dreadnoughts are an era within the battleships. ** Yamashiro was briefly fitted with an aircraft flying-off platform on Turret No. 2 in 1922. She successfully launched Gloster Sparrowhawk and Sopwith Camel fighters from it, becoming the first Japanese ship to launch aircraft. ** As time passed, her design showed numerous faults that outweighed her merits, even after improvements derived from Fusou, & led to endless modifications. ** Due to poor maintenance, sailors considered assignment to the Fusou class to be the worst sea postings possible. * The remodeling into an Aviation Battleship stems from a plan for the Fusou class after the carrier losses during the ''Battle of Midway''. However, it was performed on the Ise class instead. * Sunk during night battle in the ''Battle of Surigao Strait'', October 25th, 1944. * Wreck location confirmed by sound scans by John Bennett in 2001, but he disappeared in 2004 before he could dive to her wreckage. Later in 2006, Cedric Verdier dived to her wreckage and saw her, but without photographic instruments. https://deeptechasia.wordpress.com/2012/10/09/the-yamashiro-project/ ** Paul Allen's RV Petrel, who discovered Musashi's wreck, located Yamashiro upside down in Surigao Strait in November 25, 2017, providing with finality the location of her resting place, which was then speculation. * On the first day of the Spring 2017 event, there was a bug with the drops on the E1 map causing Yamashiro Kai Ni (ID 212) to drop instead of Asagumo (ID 213). Category:Fusou Class Category:Battleships Category:Ships required for Improvements